elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię
Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię (ang. „Last Dragonborn”; D-Z.. „Laat Dovahkiin”) – główny bohater oraz postać gracza w grze The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim oraz jej dodatkach. Źródłosłów W Dovah-Zul, „Dovahkiin” jest kombinacją słów „Dovah”, oznaczającego „smok”, oraz „kiin”, znaczącego „urodzony”, lub „dziecko”, co zwykle tłumaczy się jako „Smocze Dziecię. Dovahkiin posiada także drugie znaczenie. „Dov” w „Dovah” odnosi się do całego smoczego rodzaju, podczas gdy „ah” oznacza słowo „łowca”. Interpretując to w ten sposób, otrzymujemy „Urodzony Łowca Smoków”, co jest odpowiednim opisem tego, co Smocze Dziecię powinno robić według przepowiedni. Przepowiednia Pojawienie się Ostatniego Smoczego Dziecięcia zostało przepowiedziane na Ścianie Alduina, ogromnym gmachu, który znajduje się w Niebiańskiej Przystani. Przedstawia kilka wydarzeń poprzedzających powrót norskiego boga zniszczenia, Alduina. Sama przepowiednia nie wróży dobrze, jednak uczeni wierzą, że ukazane omeny już nastąpiły i że jeden osobnik, obdarowany mocą Thu'um niczym same smoki, powstanie, aby walczyć z Alduinem i zapewnić przetrwanie Nirnu. Ostatecznie, Alduin powrócił w 4E 201, w trakcie wojny domowej w Skyrim. Sprowadzając z martwych armię smoków, zamierzał wznowić swą ścieżkę zniszczenia. Aczkolwiek, w końcu został pokonany w bitwie przez Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię oraz trzech norskich bohaterów: Hakona Jedno-Okiego, Gormlaith Złoty-Jelec oraz Felldira Starego w Sovngardzie. Przeszłość Tak jak poprzednie Smocze Dziecię – Miraak, Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię posiada zdolność pochłaniania duszy zgładzonego smoka, a wraz z nią jego wiedzę i moc. To pozwala mu na uczenie się smoczych krzyków niemal natychmiastowo, aczkolwiek nie ma żadnych zapisków, które poświadczyłyby, że Reman, czy Tiber kiedykolwiek z tego korzystali. Mówi się, że Ostrza zawsze prowadziły, chroniły i służyły Smoczym Dzieciętom, których uważali za „Ostatecznych Zabójców Smoków”. Na początku gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Smocze Dziecię jest więźniem złapanym w cesarskiej zasadzce, zastawionej, aby schwytać Gromowładnych. Podczas transportu jeńców do osady Helgen, Smocze Dziecię odkrywa, że Ulfrik Gromowładny, przywódca rebelii Gromowładnych, jedzie razem z nim w powozie. Po dotarciu do Helgen, miejscowa cesarska kapitan skazuje wszystkich więźniów na śmierć, wliczając w to Smocze Dziecię, nawet kiedy nie było go na liście skazańców. Sekundy przed egzekucją bohatera atakuje Alduin, zapewniając mu szansę na ucieczkę. Niezależnie od rasy, Smocze Dziecię rozpoczyna zarówno z czarem Płomieni, jak i Leczenia, co wskazuje na to, że uczył się sztuk magicznych przed przybyciem do Skyrim. W trakcie wydarzeń z zadania „Nikt nie ucieka z kopalni Cidhna”, Smocze Dziecię może wydać komentarz odnośnie tego, czy miał rodzinę, czy nie. Podczas rozmowy z Seraną, Smocze Dziecię może skomentować jaki typ relacji ma z rodzicami i dać wskazówkę, dotyczącą ich losu. Dodatkowo, Eola, w trakcie zadania „Smak śmierci”, twierdzi, że w młodości Dziecię mogło skosztować ciała rodzeństwa. Kiedy został formalnie powitany przez Siwobrodych, nazwali go „Ysmirem, Smokiem Północy”. Ten sam tytuł nosił Wulfharth. Wygląd Zwiastuny i grafiki do gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, przedstawiają Smocze Dziecię jako norskiego mężczyznę z brązowawymi włosami oraz jasnoniebieskimi oczami. Nosi ćwiekowaną zbroje, żelazny hełm, żelazne rękawice oraz żelazne buty. W jednym zwiastunie, Smocze Dziecię dzierży stalowy miecz i okutą żelazną tarczę, podczas gdy w zrzucie ekranu w jednej ręce trzyma stalowy miecz, w drugiej stalowy sztylet. W grze, jak we wszystkich innych grach The Elder Scrolls, gracz może sam wybrać rasę, płeć, wygląd oraz ekwipunek. Galeria Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię 6.gif Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię.png Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię 7.png Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię 5.jpg Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię 2.jpg|Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię pochłaniające duszę smoka Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię 3.jpg|Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię kontra troll Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię 4.jpg The Elder Scrolls V Dawnguard.jpg|Okładka The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard Ciekawostki * Ćwiekowana zbroja z plakatów posiada naramiennik na prawym ramieniu Smoczego Dziecięcia, lecz w grze znajduje się na lewym ramieniu. ** Dodatkowo, żelazny hełm z plakatów różni się od tego, który można znaleźć w grze. *** Jeżeli komendami przywołasz kopię gracza, zawsze będzie nosić pełny żelazny pancerz. * Dialog z Hermaeusem Morą w trakcie wątku z dodatku Dragonborn sugeruje, że Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię pozostanie w Apokryfie po wydarzeniach z dodatku. Dialog z Księciem sugeruje także, że Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię zostaje jego Czempionem po pokonaniu Miraaka. ** Aczkolwiek, Frea doradziła Smoczemu Dziecięciu, by ten nie pozwolił Hermaeusowi Morze zwabić go na miejsce swojego sługi, sugerując dwuznaczny los Ostatniego Smoczego Dziecięcia. * W filmie The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Making of Skyrim, Emil Pagliarulo twierdzi, że Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię było „przestępcą, posądzonym o jakąś zbrodnię”, co może wyjaśniać dlaczego został pojmany. ** Jednak zaprzecza temu Mark Lampert, który mówi, że „oczyścili historię Smoczego Dziecięcia”. * Legat Fasendil wskazuje, że Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię pochodzi z Cyrodiil, lecz nie jest jasne, czy Smocze Dziecię używa słowa „dom” jako „jego dom”, czy „dom Fasendila”. * W trakcie dialogu z Seraną o jej rodzinie, Serana pyta Smocze Dziecię o jego rodzinie. Dostępne są następujące odpowiedzi: ** „Byli dobrymi ludźmi. Brakuje mi ich.” ** „Jesteśmy bardzo blisko. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy znów się spotkamy.” ** „Nie do końca się dogadywaliśmy. Lepiej, żebym nie widział ich przez jakiś czas.” ** „Nigdy ich nie znałem. Dorastałem sam.” * Z jego dialogu z thalmorskim justycjariuszem wynika, że Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię wierzy, że Talos jest bogiem, gdyż kiedy otrzymują pytanie, czy w niego wierzą, nie ma opcji dialogowej mówiącej, że nie. Zobacz także * Dovahkiin * Dovah-Zul * Smocze krzyki Nawigacja ru:Довакин ja:Last Dragonborn es:Último Sangre de Dragón fr:Dernier Enfant de Dragon id:Last Dragonborn it:Dovahkiin nl:Laatste Draakgeborene no:Dovahkiin en:Last Dragonborn pt:Dragonborn fi:Dragonborn (Pelaaja) th:Last Dragonborn uk:Довакін de:Das letzte Drachenblut Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Lore: Dovahkiinowie